


Professor Watson

by Im_marvelpotterlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, Alternative Lifestyles, Dark Past, Doctor John Watson, Feels, Flatmate Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Murder Mystery, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mystery, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor John Watson, Psychological Trauma, Sebastian Moran Being Creepy, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sociopathic Sherlock Holmes, Stalker Jim Moriarty, Teen Angst, Teen Sherlock, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_marvelpotterlock/pseuds/Im_marvelpotterlock
Summary: Hamish Watson, an ex army doctor, ex general doctor and now a biology teacher in a high school. He is a dynamic man with anger issues who can literally break every single bone of your body while he is naming them, if you piss him off. Although he is suffering. He knows that his thoughts about his past will never leave him alone...William Holmes, a 17-year old teenager boy with the mind of a scientist or a philosopher. A mysterious, handsome and unusually intelligent boy, full of sass, secrets and bad desicions. He knows things about people that can ruin their lives if they will be revealed, although he is only known as the school freak. People refer him as a cold and heartless machine without emotions but no one  can hide his feelings forever...After the mysterious murder of a student into the school, these two people will come closer. Day by day, both will realize that nothing and no one is what it really seems...





	1. Miserable Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> \- The story will take place on early 90s.  
> \- English is not my native language.  
> \- That's my first fanfic I ever wrote.

It was a warm day of Semptember. The sun has risen in London. In a small, cold and dark house, doctor Hamish Watson was lying on his bed, looking the ceiling. He didn't sleep  that night and that had became a habit, after what happened 2 months ago. His alarm clock rang and Hamish closed it and continued be absorbed in his thoughts. He had no energy to get up, not because of the lack of sleep. Since the accident, his life became a nightmare. He lost everything, friends, family, self-confidence, happiness... Sometimes he wished he would never wake up again on this cruel, misery world, to put his gun on his mouth and blow up his brains, ending his life. "Better next time..." , he said to himself and get up. ~~~~

It was 6 o'clock. Hamish was boiling water for his tea and baking two slices of bread on the toaster. He was reading the daily newspaper when the phone rang.

"Hello ?" , he answered.

"Good morning Mr. Watson." , said the principal of Coulson High School, Steve Coulson , "I called to give you some tips about the life of being a teacher. It's something like a gift I give to every new teacher in our school."

"Shit." , he thought. He had almost forgot that today was the day he would make a new begining on his life. From today he would not be an army doctor anymore but a biologist teacher in a local high school. He was still wondering why he wanted to become a teacher, he hated kids...

"Thank you so much but I don't have time for..."

"RULE NUMBER 1: Always be on time. Every time you're late I will reduce your salary. RULE NUMBER 2: Smocking is not allowed here. RULE NUMBER 3: ... "

"I am so sorry for interrupting you Mr. Coulson but I must hang up the phone now. I don't want to violate the first rule just on my first time of working here." , he said politely without losing his temper.

"Oh you're right, my apologies for my garrulity. When you will arrive please come to my office to receive the lessons' schedule." , he said and hand it off.

"Bloody hell...", he mumbled.

  So Hamish filled his bag with some important brochures and limplingly locked the door and left his house. His first day as a teacher had already started and of course he wasn't ready for it.


	2. First Day, First Fight

The school was six blocks away from his house. He wasn't able to walk so far away, so he took the bus. He went to the bus station near his house and waited for a couple of minutes. When it arrived, it was obviously full with people, businessmen and businesswomen that where anxiously checking their paperwork again or making a phonecall to there bosses with their fancy mobile phones. Hamish refered those people as "collar slaves" because of their ridiculously too formal outfit and their passion for making money. He hates those people so much, all of them are so snooty and smug only because they're wearing a smart outfit and had a high salary. "What a bunch of assholes..", he thought.

He sat on an empty seat next to the window so he'll be observing the outside world. He reached his destination really fast, it took only ten minutes. The school as a building was something more than just beautiful. He knew that Coulson's High School was famous for his old but unique architecture but he didn't believe it until he saw it by himself. The building was huge and imposing, the stone walls and the tile roofs made it look like a medieval castle. It reminded him the castles were the old kings used to live.The yard was magnificent, full of crimson red roses, old oak trees with their orange leaves ready to fall and of course noicy, stubborn and annoying teenage students who were destroying the peace of that dreamy place.

The young students were sitting in the yard waiting to enter into their classrooms. They were wearing the school uniform: white shirt, dark blue pullover and tie and black trousers for the boys and white shirt, dark blue pullover and black skirt for the girls. All of them were into groups, chatting, gossiping, laughing or having fun. Everyone except of a tall and thin boy with curly dark chocolate hair, who was sitting alone on a bench, reading a book. He looked neither sad or happy, he was totally absorbed on what he was doing that he didn't listen a group of girls that were obviously making fun of him and calling him a freak.

Hamish saw that situation and he really wanted to do something so he would defend that poor boy, but he was already pretty late, he had to find Mr. Coulson first. He opened the building's gate and entered indoors. The building indoors was as beautiful and complex as outdoors. It was an old but perfectly mainting with its stone walls and the old school photographs on the wall. That school was more than 150 years old, being one of the oldest schools in England, and a lot of people believe that it is a miracle it's still working. However, it was equipped with the latest equipment: new and clean lockers painted green, shiny red bells on the top of every door and TV screens in every edge of the hallway.

He needed to find Mr. Coulson office before the bell ring but five minutes after wandering in the hallway he realised that he had no idea where the principal's office was, he was complitely lost. The building had so many different rooms and doors which all looked the same and that was very confusing for him. He didn't even know in which direction or floor it was, so he started limpingly walking faster. He felt his anxiety building up inside: what if didn't find the office on time? Will he be humiliated by everyone? Will he end up being fired from day one? If that thing happens, then maybe he would find the courage to plant that goddamn bullet on his head that he was too scared and lazy to do when he woke up...

"Mr. Watson. I'm so glad you come.", a man said making interrupting Hamish's negative thoughts. Hamish turned his head and saw Mr. Coulson calling his name. Mr. Coulson was a middle-aged man around his forties, he had a slim appearence and he wasn't as tall as the average people, however he was a head taller than Hamish. He also had a thick moustache that he was very proud of it.

"O-oh, good morning Mr Coulson.", he said politely and offered him a handshake. His voice was a little bit unsteady, because he was trying so hard to not freak out.

"Let me guess, you were wandering around just to find my office right?"

Hamish fellt his heart skipping a few beats. How he was supposed to answer that question? His cheeks became red from the embarrassment and he was looking the headmaster with shock.

"Oh come on, I was definitely joking, don't be so overdramatic...", he said with a laugh. Hamish just nodded his head and let a small fake laugh to escape from his mouth.

"I understand why you were lost, that building is famous for it's vastness. Please follow me.:, he said calmly showing him the right direction. That waa the only time Hamish calmed down a little bit. The office was near the main hallway and had a label on it: 328c. They both entered into the big and messy office. It was full of different papers and files that were needed to be signed or organised. The thing that mostly got his attention was the pictures that were framed on the wall. All of them shown the previous headmasters of the school, like Mr Coulson himself, his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather... And all of them looked exactly the same- maybe the thick moustache is a family thing...

"I'm so sorry for the mess, it's really unprofessional, just give me a second..", he said as he was searching his files, ''Oh, here it is!''

He handed him a piece of paper with the school programm.

(A/N: in case you're reading this right now just move on the next paragraph. I wanted to add a few more things but I'm so tired to do that now, I need to sleep, and also I can't leave like that because it will be a big non sense plot hole. I'm gonna fix these in a couple of hours JUST MOVE ON THE NEXT PARAGRAPH, thank u)

The bell rang and everyone went into their classes. Hamish was in the classroom waiting his new students. The students sat on their chairs wondering why a totally stranger was sitting on the professor's seat. It was time for him to say something.

"Well as I think you knew your previous professor Mr. Smith left us for another school and..."

"Eventually it was time.", said a boy and the whole class burst into laughs.

"Quiet please!", he shouted.

"Well as I was saying, Mr. Smith left us for another school and I will replace him. My name is Hamish Watson and I will be your new professor. So, which was your last lesson with Mr. Smith?"

Some students raised their hands.

"Yes miss..."

"Hooper. Molly Hooper.", said a student with a bright smile.

"Our last lesson with Mr.Smith was on page 48 which is about body's anatomy."

"Nerd!",whispered the boy again.

"Shut up Anderson, I heard you!"

"Mister Anderson, if I catch you shouting or talking again you will be punished.",warned Hamish and Anderson stopped immediately.

"So where we were? Oh yes! Please turn to page 50. Today we will talk about blood and the importance of it."

Everyone opened their books and paid attention to their teacher, except of the tall boy who was still reading his book. Hamish gave some leaflets to the students and the lecture started.

"The blood, which is firstly full of oxygen, begins from the left part of our heart and then goes through all our body. Then, the blood which is now full of carbon dioxide returns to the right part of our heart and..."

"BORING!", a sudden shout interrupted the lecture. Everyone turned to the tall boy who just interrupted rudely Mr.Watson's lecture.

"Awkward?", asked the boy sacrasticly.

"Just a little bit William. Just a little bit. ", answered Molly nervously.

"So, you must be the class' clown right?", asked Hamish calmly.

"Class' clown? Me? Oh god...", said and started laughing like he just heard the most hilarious joke it actually exists.

"What's so funny?", asked Hamish with a serious voice.

"I am just wondering, what it is like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring. And that makes your lesson boring."

"First of all why did you speak without raising your hand and sec..."

"Oh my apologies, wait for a second." and he raised his hand. He was such a smartass...

"Ok I did it. Continue now."

"You think you are smarter than me? So tell me what does make my lesson boring. I am really wondering what you will say."

"Everything. Your speech,your style, your personality, even the way you are walking. You have stuck in the past and while everyone is looking in the future. You can't be a teacher. Teachers are not old-fashioned like you..."

"OK ENOUGH! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!!!", he yelled losing totally his temper.

William angrily took his backbag, left the classroom and closed the door with all his strength.

"What an idiot.", Hamish sighed and continued his lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with that chapter. It's so poorly written for me and I find it awful. Maybe I'm gonna edit it again in the near future...


End file.
